Fox Face
by Coyote 71
Summary: Set in the same universe as Ninja Stalkers. This is just a side story that doesn't pertain with the plot. The unknown shop is back and this time the owner has his sights set own our blonde hero, Naruto.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just own the shop and the owner, thank you and enjoy.

It was a calm, peaceful day in Konoha. The civilians were moving to and fro along the many streets, as ninja moved both around them and over them along the rooftops, but our focus was on a certain team 7 just as they got done with a mission.

As the said ninja team walked through the street. A certain blonde stopped in mid step when his eyes caught something out of place.

"Hey when did this place open up?" Naruto asked out loud.

Hearing the blonde's sudden remark the group with him stopped to see what he was talking about.

In front of the young teen was a small store that had many mask displayed in the window.

"What's wrong dope, never see a mask shop before," replied a cocky, emo Sasuke.

"I know what a mask shop it, you teme, I was just asking when this place opened up. Last I check this place was up for rent, just yesterday," Naruto stated back to his teammate.

Hearing this, the groups mentor Kakashi looked up from his, ahem reading material. To see the so called out of nowhere business.

"Well now, since it just opened up, why don't we go in and see what it is like," he replied as he herded his students into the building.

Surprisingly the inside of the shop was a lot roomier then the front let on. All over the back and side walls were multiply designs of the mask ranging from simple rubber ones to the hard anbu like mask, in the middle of the store sat a small shelf with misc. masks and other items hanging from both sides it, while sitting in the front corner of the place, facing towards the back was a small desk with a cash register and a middle age man with brown hair, fast asleep at it.

"There's not very much to this place, is there," Sakura stated as she walked towards one of the display walls.

"I think this place is awesome," Naruto replied as he ran over to another wall.

"This is a waste of time," Sasuke said as he and Kakashi stood over by the counter top.

Deciding not waste his time with the two, the so called avenger turned towards the so called shop owner as he continued to sleep.

While the emo continued with his own agenda, our blonde hero could be seen looking over the different mask displayed on the wall.

Despite being a simple mask store, Naruto couldn't help but feel as though he had been let into the Daimyo's palace and was allowed to do whatever he wished.

Just walking around and browsing the small store was something he wished he could do with no worries when he was younger.

As he continued to observe the anbu and festival like mask he stopped when he saw one that made his blood run cold.

Over by the front counter, Sasuke was giving the sleeping figure his usual "I'm better than you" look, after a few minutes of this when the store keeper finally began to wake up.

Looking up at the glaring teen, the owner sighed before saying.

"Listen kid, I'll tell you what I've told the last emo that came in here. I only sell mask, no black eyeliner, no black finger nail polish, just mask. Thought if you want razor blades, that's a whole another story,"

Hearing all that, Sasuke glare gone from its "higher up" style to "death" in less than three seconds flat.

"What are you talking," Sasuke replied almost threating like.

"Oh, so you're not trying to express yourself, my bad," the owner said as he leaned up against the counter.

Hearing this, the just grunted as he turned his head away from the owner and said.

"You're not worth my time,"

"Well, good day to you too," the owner replied with sarcasm hanging on every word.

Looking over the group, the owner's eyes stopped on a certain frozen blonde, as the said child continued to stare at one single mask.

Naruto didn't know how long he had been standing there. To him it felt like hours when instead it had only been a few minutes but he could not take his eyes off the mask that was staring back at him.

Hanging right almost in the center of the wall was a mask in the shape of the Kyuubi no Kitsune itself.

"See something you like?" a voice replied the young genin.

Turning around, Naruto yelped at the sudden appearance of the brown haired owner.

"You know, you remind me of one of my other customers, that did the same exact thing when I snuck up behind him," the owner stated as he smiled playfully at the blonde.

Now that he was standing in front of him, the young genin was able to get a good look at the man. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a brown vest covering over it along with a pair of brown jeans, with a pair of black boots on his feet, and pair of round lensed glasses covered his eyes.

"O.K.," Naruto replied nervously before realizing something.

"Hey, why do you have a mask of the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Don't you know that the people here both hate and are afraid of anything relating to it?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of such things and the reason I have it is cause. Well think about it, I own a mask shop so why wouldn't I have a mask in shape of something people are afraid of," The owner explained as he pulled the mask down from the wall.

"I guess that makes sense," Naruto replied when he noticed the man holding the mask out to him.

"What?"

"Here, since you seemed so interested in it, take it," the owner said with a warm smile.

"But I don't have any money, on me," Naruto said as he turned his pocket inside out to confirm his statement.

"Don't worry, think of it as a gift for being my first customer,"

Hearing this Naruto couldn't help but smile. Never before has anyone given him a gift beside the Hokage, Iruka, or Ayame and her father.

"Thank you so much Mr.…" Was all Naruto got before realizing, he didn't know the man's name.

"Oh, sorry about that I forget to introduce myself. My name's Stephen but my friends sometimes like to call me King," the now named Stephen replied with a small chuckle.

"King?" Was all Naruto could say to the man.

"Yeah, weird I know," Stephen replied.

"Well thanks anyway Stephen, see ya," Naruto said as tucked the mask into his jacket and ran after his team just as they were leaving.

"Take care, kid," Stephen replied as he watched the blond run out the door before a small sinister grin covered his face.

"And let the games begin," he said to himself as he turned to organize the shelf only to stop when he heard the door open again.

"Welcome, how may I help…" was all Stephen got out before noticing who it was.

"Well I'll be. It's good to see you again old friend,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dropping off their mission report, Kakashi told team 7 that they were done for the day before disappearing off to go read his por…book.

Seeing as it was getting late, the young genin each left towards their homes with barely a goodbye to each other.

Once Naruto got home, he pulled the fox shaped mask from his coat and began to stare at it again.

"Now why would I be so interested in something like this," Naruto asked himself as he tried the mask on.

The first thing he noticed was that the mask real comfortable. So comfortable that it almost felt like he wasn't wearing it at all.

While wondering how it looked on him, the blonde walked into bathroom and in front of the mirror to get a better look at himself. Seeing the reflection, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"If I didn't know any better I would think I was staring at the Kyuubi himself," Naruto said as he looked back at his reflection.

But instead of his masked face, he instead saw what looked like the Kyuubi himself standing before him giving him a sinister grin.

Seeing this, Naruto nearly slammed his head into the bathroom wall from the sudden shock. Looking up once more he was relieved to see his own masked face staring at him again.

"That was freaky," the teen said to himself as he pushed the mask up to cover his brow.

"I'm just tired that's all," he added while shaking his head.

Walking over to his bed, the young blonde couldn't help but fall into it from the exhaustion, deciding not bother with taking his clothes off, Naruto just sighed as he kicked his sandals off and fell asleep. Unaware that he forgot to remove his mask. As he turned in his sleep, he accidently bumped it against the bed's head board causing it to slip back down onto his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't till later that night when something began to happen. While the young teen slept his body began to change.

The first part was his face, where once the mask only bumped out for the foxes muzzle it instead completely enlarged into a full length one complete with a wet nose and fur. While at the same time the ears shifted from the edge of the mask towards the top of the blondes head while quickly replacing his original ones.

Once his head was fully changed, fur began to sprout all over his head and body. The next to change was his hands and feet, as his the palms of hands and feet changed from skin to padding followed by his nail extending into sharp talons while changing from pink to black.

The last part would be considered the most painful, once both of his legs and feet were covered in fur the bones in his legs began to shift from its human form to that of a fox its self.

Yet the whole time this was happening, Naruto continued to sleep blissfully unaware of all, but inside the seal though, things where a little different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the nine bijuu and leader of the infamous kitsune clan couldn't help but grin at all the sudden changes in his kit.

"Well this is interesting turn of events," the fox said to himself when he noticed the seal began to weaken some.

At first the fox thought it was some trick but changed when the seal suddenly shot out a red beam towards him and began to cover him, before the fox realized what was happening he blacked out.

A few minutes later, as kitsune began to awake he started to notice something different about his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the lack of water soaking into his fur, the second part was sudden out of place feeling in his mind.

Opening his eyes the ninetails was surprised to see instead of the grey sewer like walls and large steel bars in front of him, was instead his jailers bedroom.

"It, it, can't be," the fox said to himself as he looked around the room once more.

"I'm free, I'm finally free," he continued to shout in joy.

"Now I can take my revenge against this pitiful village and raze it to the ground. First I'll start with the good old fashion massacre in the clan district, after that I'll set a few building a blaze in the civilian district, and then I'll, I'll, I'll…" was as far as the fox got when he started slowing down.

As much as the fox wanted to send the village into chaos, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What's wrong with me, I've been waiting nearly 14 years for this moment, but why can't I do it?" Kyuubi asked himself when he was suddenly flooded with memories from Naruto.

Most of them were bad but for some reason they didn't have as much of an effect as the good ones his kit had. For some reason those seemed to have a strong impact on the demon king.

Once it was all over, Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle at himself.

"I must be getting soft,"

From seeing all those images the fox realized that if he gone through with his plan, he would only be proving those idiots point on being a monster, while at the same time causing his kit to possible consider committing suicide or worse become like Sasuke and be emo.

"Well since I can't burn this village down, I guess I'll just turn it upside down instead. But first," Kyuubi said to himself as he stood up from the bed and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the fox man was engulfed by a black flame which at the same time, disappeared as fast as it appeared.

Now instead of the usual orange jumpsuit that Naruto always wore, was instead replaced by pair of dark grey cargo pants that went down to his lower shins with a hole cut to allow his tails to sway comfortable behind him, along with an army bandolier belt holding them up. For the torso was a black sleeveless hooded combat jacket with the kanji for fox king painted in dark red on the back, along with a pair of black knuckle gloves

"Ahh, much better, now then let's give this village an overhaul, kitsune style," Kyuubi laughed as he leapt out into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the store, Stephen sat across from his old friend as they caught up with one another.

"So what brings you to this quaint little village?" the figure asked the shop owner.

"Oh just thought I try and make a profit here that's all. Now tell me what are you doing here Jon?" Stephen replied with a small grin.

"Found the place on my travels and thought I settle down here for a while," Jon replied with his own grin as he sat before the owner in his lycan form.

"Well that's good to hear. Is there anything I can get you to drink?" Stephen asked as stood up to get something.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm good," Jon replied.

As the lycanthrope watched the shop owner get up to leave both of them were startled by a sudden crash.

Looking out the shop window the two watched as a familiar kitsune-man vandalized a shop nearby.

Watching the scene, Jon turned towards the shop owner and said.

"I see that you're still selling your special selection,"

"So, I sell a few transformation items. That doesn't make it a bad thing, does it," Stephen replied with a nervous grin.

Before Jon could answer, another crash was heard followed by a rumbling sound. Looking back outside, the two watched in shock as another building could be seen crumbling to the ground.

"I'm going to go board up the door," Stephen stated as he left to go find some tools and plywood.

"And I'll go find something to barricade the windows with," Jon replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning things started out like every other morning calm and peaceful, but that was until the first of many victims woke up and discovered what had happened last night. All across the village multiple screams could be heard.

The first pair came from the both the homes of the former presidents of the Uchiha fan club. At Sakura's home she had woken up to see that her hair was dyed from its natural pink color to neon blonde. While at Ino's, hers' was dyed the opposite of Sakura. Now to the two this was a nightmare come true but compared to the rest of the village, this was only the tip of the iceberg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Sasuke Uchiha noticed when he woke up was a bright light shining in his face. From the intensity, he knew that it wasn't from the sun, the next thing he noticed was instead of his soft council paid bed, he felt like he was laying on some sort of hard surface; the last thing was that he heard giggling all around him.

Opening his eyes the emo could only stare in shock, as he saw that instead of his upper class apartment he lived in he was instead in some sort of operating room. But that wasn't what he was in shock about, what really scared him was the fact that every one of his fan girls with the acceptation of both Ino and Sakura, were standing all around him, each of them dressed in a nurses uniform. Seeing this he tried flee in fear, only to find that both of his hands and feet were strapped to the table.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun we don't want you leaving to soon. We still got to run our exams on and see if everything is alright. So let's get started," one fan girl said as she pulled on a pair of surgical gloves and slip them on with a loud snap.

Knowing full well what kind of exams the girls wanted to run. The avenger could only do one thing in this situation and that was, scream bloody murder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a certain one-eyed teacher place, a fate worse than death to him was about to transpire, when Kakashi woke up that morning the first thing he noticed was that his place felt warmer for some reason.

Sitting up in bed Kakashi began to search for the source of the heat, only for his eyes to stop on what looked like a new wood heater sitting near the window.

"Now, I wonder where this came from?" the man ask himself before noticing a note lying next to it.

_To my ever faithful teacher,_

_Enjoy your new gift._

_From_

Instead of a signature, was a paw print with a drawing of a chibi fox laughing next to.

"Well, who ever sent this was thoughtful," Kakashi said to himself as he remembered how chilly the mornings were in Konoha.

Holding his hands near the small furnace, the jonin began to enjoy the warmth when he noticed something odd off. Leaning closer the nin teacher noticed that the heater was giving of an odd smell, something that didn't smell like wood burning but more like paper!

Realizing this Kakashi quickly glanced over his shoulder, towards the shelf where he kept his beloved collection of "Ichi Ichi Paradise".

To his horror, the shelf was completely bare of any of his favorite books. In almost a blink of an eye the jonin threw open the heater's door to see his books reduced to ashes before him.

"NOOOOO! MY BOOKS!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at Hyuunga compound, our favorite Naruto stalker was waking up too her own surprise.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at the gift that was left for her. Sitting on the bed was a small chibi Naruto plushy with fox ears and tails sticking out of him, while wearing his old jumpsuit. Along with it, was a red rose and a note that said.

_To the one, who always cared and thought about me._

Reading it once more, Hinata couldn't help but giggle a little before giving her new plushy another hug.

While she was doing this, Felicia, who had been watching her friend continue to cuddle with the gift couldn't help but smile at Hinata's happiness. That and the large ball of yarn that was left behind for her by the same fox that dropped off the other gift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As all of this was going on, both Jon and Stephen could be seen sitting on the roof of the shop. With beers in hand they watched as other shop owners who woke to find their stores either covered in graffiti which ranged from "the Kyuubi was here" to "el foxeto" that and the just plan destruction of their store.

"So how long do you give them, until they notice the new coat of paint on the monument?" Stephen asked as he took a swig of his drink.

"I'd give them another hour or two till then," Jon who was in human form replied as he and Stephen looked towards the Hokage Monument.

Right next to the fourths face was a large graffiti mural of the Kyuubi himself dressed in the hokage's rob and hat with, "Next in line bitches," written underneath it in bold print.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally back at our hero's place. Our once fox hybrid blonde was just waking up from his unconscious experience.

"Huh, what happen? What, what happened to my clothes?" Naruto asked himself, when he noticed the lack of his kill me orange uniform.

Before he could continue on with his confusion, he suddenly felt something against his side.

Turning over Naruto saw his mask laying right beside him with a note taped to it.

_Dear, Kit_

_Hope you like the new threads._

_Consider it as a gift for letting me out for a while, and don't worry, I didn't bring any harm to your village. Well maybe a little but nothing serious._

_Till then your tenet,_

_Kyuubi_

_P.S. wear the mask more often please!._

Naruto couldn't believe it. The Kyuubi had gotten loose and yet it didn't try to raze the village to the ground. This had to be a dream, running towards the window, the blonde looked out to check and see if the fox was lying, but was relieved to see his home in one piece with the exception of some paint covered building in the background but other than that nothing serious.

Resting his head on the window ceil, Naruto couldn't help but sigh in relief from scare.

"Guess I didn't have anything to worry about at then," he said to himself as he shut his eyes in peace.

Only to jolt them open from a sudden scream coming down his street.

Leaning out the window a little more, Naruto was surprised to see his teammate Sasuke running for his life down the road, wearing only a hospital gown along with a mob of fan girls dressed as nurses hot on his heels.

"Man what did I miss, last night," Naruto asked himself as he watched the scene.


End file.
